Marie
by Alyss Rose Heart
Summary: SB Spoilers. Set five years after Last Sacrifice even though it hasn't come out yet. I'm not using anything that could happen in it so that I don't stop writing this after I read it once it does come out. Full summary in the Preface.
1. Preface

Marie

By: Alice

**Summary:**_Set five years after the existing storyline._ Rose, now with a new face and going by Marie, has finished what her father broke – or rather blasted – her out of prison to do and is living in hiding from the vampire world. She keeps herself in shape by having a private session at the local gym every other day, while working full time at a karaoke bar. Just when a talent agent from a major company discovers her as "the next big thing," three familiar faces show up at the bar asking if anyone has seen a "Rose Hathaway." Will Rose be able to turn her backs to them, and her old life once again. Or does fate have different plans for our young heroine?

**Preface**

Rose looked at herself in the mirror in the bathroom in her new apartment in Colton, CA. She still wasn't used to her new face her father had paid for to keep her hidden directly after her broke, or blasted, her out of Court prison. She had succeeded in the mission Queen Tatiana had given, she had found Lissa's half sibling. And now, she was starting her new life, living as a human, yet using her real name. That didn't, still wasn't, sure that was a good idea, yet Abe had insisted, however she was able to convince him that it would be best that she used his last name, Mazur, in case the guardians looked under her true name.

So here she was, hiding from the only true world she knew, from everyone she had ever loved, starting her new job Rob's Karaoke Bar as a waitress/singer.

"Her goes nothing," she said to her reflection. "Don't say I was ever scared to try something new."


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_Four Years later_

"Any questions?" the talent agent from Sony Records asked her. She couldn't believe it. She was going to be a singer, as in a famous one.

"Not really," Rose said her voice calmer than she actually was, something she had mastered right after she started her life away from all she knew and loved. "Really all I have are some demands."

The agent, Maxwell she thought he had asked her to call him, chuckled. "Isn't it a bit early for demands."

Rose appeared to think for a moment. "Not really. The way I see it is, the product, that would be me, has to be comfortable with the producer, that would be your job, in order to make this arrangement work."

"Your pretty smart for a twenty-three year old with only high school diploma," Maxwell commented.

"My dad is a pretty smart man he taught me much,"she said laughing mentally at herself for sounding a little like Yoda. "I only have a few really. They concern what I will be called, what I would sing, stuff like that."

"Alright," he gave in needing to sign someone soon or he'd loose his job. "Let's hear them, I'll talk to my boss and see what we can do."

"Sounds fair enough," she complied, "I will only be called Marie. No last names, I don't need anyone from my past to find med, especially with the way I left things. I won't sing any thing preppy like pop music and I'll have to approve the lyrics before I agree to sing the songs written for me. I want an experienced manager that doesn't have a truck load of performers. One or two I can handle but I need someone who at least will get my name right during a meeting, And I'll need to stay on at Rob's until he finds someone to replace me, which will be hard, after all not many people are willing to both be a waitress and sing when there has been a slight break between costumers who wish to sing." Rose listed them off as if they were simple and, in truth, most of them were. But Maxwell could tell she would be a handful. _Maxwell old boy_, he thought to himself, _what have you gotten yourself into this time._

"I'll see what I can do," he replied to the dark haired beauty as he stood and extended his hand to her.

"Thank you, Maxwell," she said in a confident voice. "I know you won't let me down. I'll give you, what, about a week to draw up the paper work, I'll take it home to look over it, and bring it back the next day to give the official answer." She shook his hand and headed out of his office. "Oh, and Maxwell, come by Rob's and I'll give you a drink of your choice on me. I have feeling you'll need it."

He nodded his head and she left, an air of confidence about he, pulling the sunglasses that rested perfectly atop her head as she went.

Maxwell looked back at the notes he had taken during their meeting. _I just might have to take her up on that offer_, he thought as he walked done to his bosses office, who was waiting to here if he had a potential deal in the works or not.


End file.
